twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamante Telesca
= Dame Diamante Telesca = Known Information Dame Diamante is the Celestine ambassador to Solace. Her base of operations is the Celestine Embassy where she lives and oversees a small staff. Despite the fact that she holds this prestigious position, the Lady has never been to the Celestine Empire; in fact, she was born and raised in the Amalgamation. Originally from the Kingdom of Voi, Lady Diamante is the second child of Archduke Domitian Calarco and Lady Aurelia Telesca of Shadow’s Edge. Her twin brother, Benoit, was heir to their father’s lands and titles until, at the age of 14, the twins ran away to Cyrus, the Amalgamation capital, to live a life of passion and pleasure in the darker corners of the city. Over the next two years Diamante and Benoit gathered a following of discontent young nobles and oppressed common folk, uniting them in a rebellion against the Church of Chorus. During an attempt to assassinate the Voice of Chorus this rebel movement discovered that they had been betrayed, and several members were arrested by the Inquisition. After being interrogated and tortured within an inch of their lives, Benoit and Diamante were beheaded in front of an assembly of ranking nobility called from every kingdom of the Amalgamation to witness the occasion. They were 16 at the time. Six months later Lady Diamante came back to life on the island of Solace as one of the first Returned. Pressed into taking charge of the ragged group, Lady Diamante established the first Council of what would later become the city-state of Solace and led the Returned in the beginning conflicts against Valdir. After acting as the leader of the Returned for only a few months, Lady Diamante ceded the position in order to take up rank in the Celestine Army where she worked closely with their General and Archmagus. She was later captured alongside the bulk of the force by the demon-possessed Lady Orianna and held prisoner for several months until the demoness was eventually defeated. After being released from captivity Lady Diamante became one of Archmagus Gomadawn’s apprentices, eventually taking his place in Solace as interim Ambassador. When the Archmagus was murdered scarcely half a year later Lady Diamante permanently took over the position in which she continues to serve. Diamante was recently initiated as a knight of the Order of the Silver Chalice, further strengthening her connection to the Celestine Empire. Lineage House Calarco A noble house of the Voi kingdom of the Amalgamation, House Calarco’s seat of power is the settlement known as Shadow’s Edge, nestled in the valley of the mountains that mark the natural border of the Amalgamation and the Nadine Empire. Shadow’s Edge is spared much of the peril that normally accompanies a border city as it is only accessible through a single pass. Additionally, the city’s keep was carved from the cliffside and acts as a nearly impenetrable defensive retreat, though, it is only capable of holding a portion of the settlement’s total citizenry. House Calarco is currently led by Archduke Domitian Calarco, and his second wife Archduchess Tacita Calarco. His eldest children, fraternal twins by his first wife, were executed approximately four and a half years ago for unforgivable treason, and there has been much speculation as to why the remainder of the house was spared this same fate. With his original heirs now dead, Kelsus, his only child by his second wife, now stands to inherit the title and lands. Domitian has earned a reputation for being incredibly pious, and is well known for his strong arguments in favor of the Church of Chorus, and his condemnation of anyone, especially the nobility, who are in conflict with it. For this reason many are reluctant to cross him, as his enemies have a habit of finding themselves under Inquisitorial investigation. Colors: Crimson, cerulean, and silver Symbol: A silver serpent coiled around a crimson crescent moon on a cerulean field. Motto: “Rise Above” Primary Resources: Metal ores, semi-precious stones House Telesca House Telesca was once a minor noble house known throughout the Amalgamation for its incredibly skilled healers and channelers. Approximately 18 years ago the head of House Telesca, then Count Dionte Telesca, was arrested and put on trial for consorting with false deities. After being found guilty of heresy, Dionte was executed and House Telesca was stripped of its titles and lands as an example to the nobility of the consequences of seeking power from forbidden entities. Colors: Saffron, violet, and gray Symbol: A gray door that stands slightly ajar on a violet field. A few rays of light shine forth from whatever lies beyond. Motto: “Healing Within” Status Lady Diamante wears three pins as an acknowledgement of her noble origins in the Amalgamation. She also holds rank in the military of the Celestine Empire and is a squire of the Order of the Silver Chalice. Allies * Sir Griswold * Loremaster Gabriel * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Zachariaus Volk * Atilus Kayne * Order of the Silver Chalice Enemies * Archduke Domitian Calarco * Inquisitors of Chorus * Order of the White Chalice Rumors * It is a common theory that Diamante’s father, Archduke Calarco, murdered her mother so that he would be free to remarry and expand his influence. * In order to rid himself of undesirable heirs and prevent his entire line from being purged for treason, Archduke Calarco discovered his children’s assassination plot and betrayed them to the Inquisition before triumphantly attending their execution. * The Archduke has unsuccessfully tried to have his daughter assassinated twice since her return. * Supposedly Lady Diamante and her twin were closer than just brother and sister, and their sinful relationship is the real reason that the Archduke arranged for their deaths. * Taking after her father, it is said that Lady Diamante also likes to have unruly people executed. * Has a crush on Thorros * It is widely known that Lady Diamante, before her death, was actually the head of a secret organization of the Church of Chorus. This organization was to challenge the church with "Heretics" and "False Prophets". These Sinners were put on trial and "executed" for their sins, to help the Church stand true in the eyes of its believers. * Rumor has it that Diamante has started to take an active rule in Amalgamation politics. * It is rumored that Dame Diamante is organizing a seventh Chalice, The Cerulean Chalice. It is rumored that this happened after a brief and torrid love affair with a mermaid. * Dame Diamante is increasingly fearful of the possible collapse of the Celestine Empire. Quotes “I agree that the Church of Chorus must be destroyed, but I will not pay the price of victory with the blood of peasants. We have already stolen their identities, their self-worth, and their very hope for the future. Now, as a result of a single act of careless ambition, thousands lay dead. Gone in the blink of an eye, as if their lives meant nothing. I will not murder my people for your vengeance, or mine. I will not kill them to “save” them. I will kill God.” "Where you're from, what you did, who you loved, that is all irrelevant now. It's gone. You are not that person any longer. All you can do is look to the future and keep moving, for you are caught in the swelling tide whether you wish to be or not. You move, you adapt, or you die. And if you fail, the world will die with you." Character Inspirations The Lannisters of the Song of Ice and Fire series Sidonie de la Courcel of the Kushiel's Legacy series Kelsier of the Mistborn Series Soundtrack Diamante's Playlist * Drumming Song - Florence + The Machine * Do You Hear the People Sing? - Les Miserables * Cold - Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz * Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - Les Miserables * I Dreamed A Dance - Next to Normal * Dream Brother (Alternate Take) - Jeff Buckley * Snow White Queen - Evanescence * Letters from the Sky - Civil Twilight * Horse and I - A Bat for Lashes